The End Of Orochimaru
by Eureka7Freak101
Summary: Naruto and Orochimaruto fight each other to the death but the Snake has goten a massive power up! will Naruto be able to live though this one? And DBZ Crossover. NARSAKU. Discontinued. For Now!
1. Orochimaru's New Powers

The End Of Orochimaru

Chapter 1

E7F101: Hey guys! Back with a new Naruto story except this one may be different a little bit cause some Dragonball Z into the mix as well so if you like please review!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto Characters or Dragonball Z characters they belong to Kishimoto (Naruto) and Akira Toriyama (Dragonball Z)

Naruto and Orochimaru were currently facing each other to a fight to the death while Tsunade, Jiraiya, Sakura, and Kakashi were watching them fight.

Orochimaru and Naruto were very close to being equals but Orochimaru still had tricks up his sleeve for the fox boy in store.

"Ku Ku Ku, Naruto-Kun is this all you got?, I thought you'd be more angry at me for killing Sarutobi and for not saving Sasuke when you had a chance." he said with a evil smirk at the eighteen year old.

"SHUT UP YOU SNAKE BASTARD!" Naruto shouted. Naruto was mad but at different reasons. One he was Extremely mad at Orochimaru for killing the closes person he had to a grandfather and Two he did feel bad for himself for saving Sasuke before the snake could have his body as his own.

"What are you going to do now fox demon? Everybody knows you won't hurt your best friend you see as a brother so why fight when you can just give up and let me kill you slowly but painfully" Orochimaru said in Sasuke body.

"I Said Shut Up!" After that Naruto ran to punch him but some how in amazing speed the snake got right behind him and punch him high in the air and then Orochimaru jump right in front of and started punching and kicking Naruto everywhere on his body with a very fast rate that all you see is blurs. Then got behind Naruto putting his hands together hit him right to the ground.

As Naruto hit the ground a huge crater form form his landing about 12 feet wide and 6 feet low. As soon as the smoke cleared Naruto standing up but just barley as he was holding his rib cage.

'Gah w-where did he get this kind of strength from? It's close to Baa-Chan by an inch! And by the looks of he's broken two of my ribs. Damn it.' Naruto thought.

Tsunade was having similar thought's is to how Orochimaru got about the same physical strength that she has.' It's been like he has gotten a massive strength power up!, if he got more surprises in store then this then Naruto a goner.' She thought worried about her little 'brother's' safety.

"Jiraiya do you think that Naruto will be able to keep up Orochimaru with broken ribs?" she said to her ex – team mate.

"Too be honest I don't now if he stand a chance or not." he said grimly.

"Exactly what do you mean Jiraiya-Sama?" said Sakura who was very worried of Naruto like Tsunade but in different feeling's.

"I mean that Orochimaru has increase in strength, speed and agility by 10 fold" he said while looking at at him as he was back on the ground.

"Ku Ku Ku Ku! What do you think about that Naruto-Kun? You now know that you don't stand a chance against me!."

"H-how do you get that power?!" Naruto gasped out in pain by his ribs

"You want to know? Alright I'll tell you. It happen about a week ago when Sasuke and me were fighting he manage to weaken me by some kind of poison that some how so that left almost defenseless even my sight was going blurry and when he had a chance he used chidori and went though my chest destroying heart killing me.

Naruto and the rest gasped 'So Sasuke did kill! But why is he alive now' They all thought.

"But how are you alive now and have this strength and power!" Kakashi said to him.

"When I was down in hell I met 3 guys who willing to train me because they want revenge by the people who kill them who was also on earth. The people who train me and give me this power and new life was Named Frieza a alien, Cell who was the world's strongest android and Majin Buu the strongest of the 3 of them. They train me and brought me back to life stronger and more powerful than ever and when I got back to the living I fought Sasuke again and got his body seeing that he didn't stand a chance anymore against me so now here we are to day.

Everyone was now astounded that Orochimaru came back to life and got train by three very powerful beings. 'Unbelievable' they all thought

"Enough of the history lesson let's get going Naruto-Kun I've don't got all day"

Naruto got in to a fighting stance got ready to fight again.

'I've got to beat him even if it kill me!' Naruto thought determined to win.

MetallicaMetallicaMetallicaMetallicaMetallicaMetallicaMetallicaMetallicaMetallcaMetallicaMetallica

E7F101: So how do you like it? Good or Bad? Please let it be Good! Review!

And I need somebody to be my Beta Reader so if you to be mine please let me know because I need one!


	2. The End Of Naruto?

The End Of Orochimaru

Chapter 2

E7F101: Here's the second chapter! Sorry it took so long!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto Characters or Dragonball Z characters they belong to Kishimoto (Naruto) and Akira Toriyama (Dragonball Z) But I Wish I Did!

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

"Let's go demon!" Orochimaru yelled while charging at Naruto at full speed.

Naruto brace himself as the snake came closer with each passing second with that super speed of his.

As Orochimaru got close enough to Naruto he stretch his entire body and and wrapped around Naruto like a snake and started squeezing him to death.

"L-let g-go of m-me b-bastard" Naruto gasped out losing the air in his lungs fast as the squeeze got tighter.

Orochimaru just laugh evilly got tighter.

"We got to help him!" Sakura yelled watching Naruto struggled to breath.

"I know we do Sakura but what can we do? If we interfere Orochimaru will Squeeze to him death!" said Tsunade desperate to help Naruto as well.

Back on the battle field just as Naruto was to faint he heard a deep voice in his head.

"_**Kit I think I have get you out out of this mess".**_

"_W-what is it fox? T-tell me before I die of no air!"_

" _**Okay what you have to do is put all of your **__**chakra into the very middle of your body and bring it all out" Kyuubi said.**_

" _Alright Fox this had better work for both are sakes!"_

"_**It will."**_

As the connection ended Naruto concentrated and put all of his chakra in the middle of his body. When he felt it was there he push it out causing a bright blue shield around his body. After a second the shield activated Orochimaru scream in agony has the chakra electrocuted him. He unwrapped himself around Naruto and jumped back 10 feet away with a a huge burn mark on his stomach.

"_**Very good kit, this move can be used to get any enemy to get off you or stay away you but it only stays activated for 5 or 6 seconds. This technique is called Explosive Wave." **_

"_Thanks Fox."_

"_**Whatever kit, just beat that snakes ASS!"**_

"_Can do!"_

"you'll pay for that demon!" Orochimaru yelled clearly pissed right now.

"Bring it on bastard!" yelled Naruto

They both ran at each other fists raised. As they got closer Naruto dodged a punch of Orochimaru's that was aiming at his head did a round house of kicks and then Rasengan the snake right in the stomach sending him about 10 feet way from Naruto.

"_Time to try out this new technique that I've found in in a scroll while traveling with the pervert."_

While on his training trip with Jiraiya he founda scroll in a cave. In the scroll was a move that required no hand signs just chakra control and took him about two days to master it. He showed Jiraiya the move and he told him it was a very powerful move. Possibly more powerful than the rasengan.

While Orochimaru was fr enough Naruto readied his move. He moving both his hands in an 'X' position and moved them in front of his forehead and gathered chakra in both of them. His hands then glowed in a gold color.

Jiraiya saw what he was doing and grin. _' So he is using it.'_

Tsunade saw what Naruto was doing as his hands were now crackling with energy.

"Jiraiya was is Naurto doing?" she asked wanting to know.

"yeah what is he doing?" Kakashi asked needed to to know to. As Sakura look at him to for a explanation.

Jiraiya still with his grin on his face said. "It's a new technique he found and learn while on the training trip."

"Exactly what does this move do?" Sakura said.

Jiraiya grin got bigger, " Just watch." and with that they all turn back to the battle field.

Naruto move was now ready. "Get ready asshole!" getting ready to shoot.

_'What his he doing? And what is that power?!'_ Orochimaru thought.

Naruto put his hands stretch out in front of him and shouted " EAT THIS SNAKE!" as the chakra in his hands got more violently aching to be released

"MASENKO HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"!! Naruto Shouted (E7F101: I'm am not going to describe this move because all of you should know what it looks like.)

Orochimaru just watch as the beam got closer to him.

_' What the FUCK is that!'_ Orochimaru screamed in his head.

He got his arms in an 'X' in front of his head to try to block the attack.

After that that the attack hit Orochimaru head on. You can't see see him in the beam as it was to bright.

As the move was over nobody could see anything but smoke.

_'Amazing!' _Thought Tsunade, Sakura and Kakashi. Jiraiya had a big goofy grin on his face as he look at their stun faces.

Naruto breath heavily,_ 'I did it!' _he thought happily that he beaten Orochimaru. But it was cut short as the smoke was closely gone.

As soon the smoke was gone there Orochimaru stood. His clothes were torn up, his whole body was smoking and his hair was burning a little and both of his arms were bleeding frequently and he had a angry face on.

_'It can't be!'_ Naruto thought ' _I put every once of chakra in that attack!'_

"THAT'S IT DEMON!" Orochimaru yelled, "NO MORE MISTER NICE GUY!"

Naruto just stood there in shock as his technique didn't work as well as he hope as Orochimaru got to Naruto hit him in the stomach very hard that Naruto spit out blood. Then Orochimaru kick him right in the face knocking him back a few feet. Then got next to Naruto and bit his him make it so he can't move it. Then pick him up an threw him about 40 to 50 feet.

"IT"S OVER!", Orochimaru scream while putting out his hand and gather chakra forming a red and black lightning ball in his hand that is getting bigger.

_'Oh fuck!' _Naruto thought standing on his feet and not able to move any more due to not having enough chakra and his ribs are hurting him again.

"DIE DEMON!" the snake said has the ball was now 12 feet big.

DEATH BALL!!" Orochimaru shouted while shooting the ball.

Naruto just stood there as the attack got closer.

_' This is it. This is how it ends. I'm sorry everybody I could defeat him.' _he thought as he closed his eyes and wait for the ball to hit him, ignoring his friends telling him to get out of the way.

"NARUTO PLEASE GET OUT OF THERE!" Sakura shouted

Naruto just look at her and gave her a sad smile as the attack engulfed him.

As the ball of chakra disappear nothing was left of Naruto but a huge crater and a bloodied headband

"NARRRRRUUUTOOOOO!!"

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

E7F101: and there the second chapter! Longer than the first chapter! Please review.

P.S: Please tell me if you could be my beta reader! Please I need one here! Don't make me beg!


	3. New Story!

New Story

Hey E7F101 here. I want you all to know that I'm making a new Naruto story where Naruto finds a boy and girl at age five unconscious & hurt and takes care of them and learns secrets about them. He get so attached to them he adopts them. He gives up everything for them to be happy. Then the villages see them with them they try to take them from him because they thank that he kidnapped them but Naruto tries to prove them wrong.

I'm also setting up a Poll that will say what the paring, helper and kind of a mother to the kids should be. As soon as the poll is over and you guy have voted then I'll pit the story in production and let you guy now it is up, so please vote!

E7F101


End file.
